


I Have Come So Far

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Gen, Identity, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cardinal realizes that when he joins the Resistance, he can be whoever he wants. The idea is not a comfortable one.





	I Have Come So Far

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "name." (And, yep, that title's a Les Mis reference - it's been awhile!)

Cardinal realizes somewhere between Parnassos and D'Qar that when he joins the Resistance, he can be whoever he wants. The idea is an not a comfortable one. The First Order has been his life since he was a child, and now he's no longer a part of it. But he can't truly be said to Archex, the orphan boy from Jakku, either - that's an identity he left behind decades ago. The idea of answering to that name is honestly stranger than remaining Cardinal. That's the name Brendol Hux gave him, and regardless of the festering sores inside the First Order he's all too well aware of now, the man did save his life and give him a place in the galaxy. Cardinal knows how many billions of desperate beings will never even have that.

No, he decides, he can't just shed this identity like it's nothing. To deny one's past is foolishness. Every good and bad thing brought him to where he is now, and he's going to move forward, all of it a part of him.

"You're thinking awfully loud over there, Emergency Brake," Vi Moradi singsongs from the pilot's seat.

"I've told you before: my name is Cardinal."

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my 250th work posted to AO3! \o/)


End file.
